I want to Dream With You Forever
by Nakatsuko Yuko Maeda AKB48
Summary: Haruno Sakura memiliki Teman Masa Kecilnya yang super Cerewet dan menyebalkan,ada aja kekacauan yang dibuat oleh Temannya itu. Tapi ketika ia disuruh memberi masukan tentang Kisah Cinta Namikaze Naruto yang ditembak oleh Hyuuga Hinata. ia menjadi Galau,Kelanjutannya bagaimana?Review,Last Chapter
1. Chapter 1

_**I Want To Dream With You Forever!**_

pagi yang cerah menerpa Konoha.

Gadis berambut Bubble Gum dan beriris Emerald berjalan sendirian di Koridor Sekolah yang sepi.

'Aku datang terlalu pagi'Pikir gadis Cherry itu gusar.

ia sedikit takut mengingat ia pernah bertemu bayangan yang tak berwujud di perpustakaan saat ia membaca Buku First And Last Song.

Gadis Cherry itu merpatkan Mantelnya.

ia mendengar bunyi langkah lain di Koridor ini.

Gadis itu mematung,ia sangat Takuuut!

"Ayolah!Sakura Haruno,kau bisa"gumam gadis itu menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Puk!

"Hallllooooo!"Sapa suara Pemuda yang Familiar di telinga nya,Gadis yang bernama Haruno Sakura menoleh.

Buagh!

"Aduh duh!Sakit."Ringisnya.

Sakura memasang wajah jengkel.

"Kau mengagetkan ku,Naruto!"protes Sakura.

_**Disclaimer:**__**Kishimoto Masashi.**_

_**Rated:T**_

_**Title:**__**I Want To Dream With You Forever**_

_**Genre:Romance Musical,Friendship.**_

_**Pair: **__**Naruto U. & Sakura H.**_

_**Warning:OOC,OC,Gaje,abal,Jelek,OOC,OC,dan yang lainnya tanyakan pada Rumpuut yang bergoyang dan Ombak yang menerjang Pesisir pantai.**_

_**Dom't Like?Don't Read!**_

_**Enjoy It!**_

_**Simple and Practical!**_

Pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto,Nama lengkapnya Namikaze Naruto bangkit berdiri menampakkan Cengiran khas nya.

"Cengar cengir,apa yang lucu coba?"Sakura berseru kencang.

Naruto tersenyum.

"nggak ada sih,ternyata Haruno Sakura ketua murid di Konoha International High School sangatlah penakut."ejek Naruto.

Wajah Sakura memerah menahan Amarah.

ia menghela napas berusaha untuk sabar.

"Naruto,kau mau hadiah apa dariku,hm?''tanya Sakura dengan nada semanis mungkin.

"Kau mau aku pukul,menemani aku dan Ino belanja,atau memberitahu soal Rahasiamu pada Teman teman,hm?"Sakura melanjutkan ucapannya.

Naruto menelan ludah.

'Lebih baik dipukul dari pada harus menemani Sakura-Chan dan Ino berbelanja'Pikir Naruto.

"Aku mau dipukul saja"jawab Naruto.

"Baiklah"

Buagh!

"Ouch."Naruto meringis kesakitan.

"Rasakan itu"Ujar Sakura lalu berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih memagangi Perutnya.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya.

Ia teringat tentang tawaran Hinata mengajak nya menonton Film di Bioskop.

"Apa mungkin tawaran itu masih berlaku?"gumam Sakura.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"lupakan soal itu,sekarang berfokus tentang siapa orang yang mengambil Buku mu itu,Haruno Sakura"Ujar Sakura.

"Kau berbicara pada Siapa,Sakura-chan?"Tanya Naruto yang sudah berada di belakangnya.

"Tidak sedang ya!bergumam"jawab Sakura tanpa menoleh.

Naruto berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"Aku mau mengembalikan Bukumu yang tertinggal di Kolong mejamu,Saku-Chan."kata Naruto seraya memberikan Buku berjudul "Refrain".

Sakura langsung mengambilnya,"Terima Kasih"ucanya singkat.

Hening.

"Sakura,ada yang mau aku bicarakan denganmu"akhirnya Naruto bersuara setelah seabad hening(?)

"Bicarakan saja"jawab Sakura singkat.

"tidak bisa disini,disini sudah lumayan ramai"ujar Naruto.

Sakura menggeram pelan.

"Baiklah"jawab Sakura akhirnya.

Sakura dan Naruto berjalan bersama menuju Taman belakang Sekolah yang tidak terlalu Ramai.

"Bicarakan,aku sudah tidak sabar mendengar ocehan se Abad mu"ucap Sakura menyindir begitu sampai di Bawah pohon Sakura.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu, kau tidak perlu menyindirku begitu"ujar Naruto kesal sedikit.

"Yah,itukan memang Faktanya,jangan pernah merubah fakta"ucap Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Naruto menghela napas.

'_Sabar menghadapi Gadis yang memiliki sifat sama seperti Bunda itu adalah sebuah pahala dari Kami-Sama,Sabar Namikaze Naruto_'pikir Naruto berusaha sabar.

"Aku mau membicarakannya setelah kau duduk"ucap Naruto.

Sakura membanting dirinya di Bangku taman,Naruto duduk di samping Sakura yang memasang wajah Setengah jengkel setengah dingin.

"Hm…bagaimana aku mengucapkannya nya yah?hm.. kau adalah Sahabatku sejak kecil maka kau akan aku beri-."ucapan Naruto terhenti.

"To The Point, bosan mendengar ocehanmu itu"tukas Sakura jengkel.

"Baiklah, kemarin melihatku digeret paksa oleh Tenten dan Temari kan?"Tanya Naruto.

Sakura mengangguk.

"Hinata menyatakan perasaannya padaku"ucap Naruto kemudia,

Sakura tampak berseri seri.

"O ya?dia membencimu?oh itu sudah pasti,ya kan?'Sakura berseru dengan kencang membuat seisi sekolah menjadi berhenti melakukan aktivitasnya, menatap Sakura Aneh.

"ssst.. aja ,dia tidak membenciku"ujar Naruto.

"Menyayangimu?"

"Bukan"

"Mengasihimu?"

"Tidak"

"menghinamu?"

"Aduh,Salah."

"Lalu apa?"

"lebih dari menyayangi."

Deg!

Entah kenapa dada Sakura terasa Sesak.

"Me-mencintai?"Tanya Sakura berusaha agar suaranya tidak bergetar.

Naruto mengangguk.

"Menurutmu aku perlu menerima nya sebagai kekasih?Atau bagaimana?"Tanya Naruto.

"Itu erserah perasaanmu terhadapnya"jawab Sakura berdiri dari duduknya dan berbalik badan.

" mau kemana,Sakura?"Tanya Naruto heran.

"Ak-aku mau ke kelas"jawab Sakura.

''kau belum memecahkannya''ujar Naruto.

"Kan sudah kukatakan,itu terserah perasaanmu padanya"kata Sakura.

"Huh,terserah kau saja"Naruto berujar kesal dan membanting punggungnya

Sakura berlari menuju Kelasnya'Perasaan apa ini?Apa…aku mulai menyukai Naruto?'Pikir Sakura

_**To Be Countiuned**_


	2. Chapter 2

Episode sebelumnya:

"Kau berbicara pada Siapa,Sakura-chan?"Tanya Naruto yang sudah berada di belakangnya.

"Tidak sedang ya!bergumam"jawab Sakura tanpa menoleh.

Naruto berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"Aku mau mengembalikan Bukumu yang tertinggal di Kolong mejamu,Saku-Chan."kata Naruto seraya memberikan Buku berjudul "Refrain".

Sakura langsung mengambilnya,"Terima Kasih"ucanya singkat.

Hening.

"Sakura,ada yang mau aku bicarakan denganmu"akhirnya Naruto bersuara setelah seabad hening(?)

"Hinata menyatakan perasaannya padaku"ucap Naruto kemudia,

Sakura tampak berseri seri.

"O ya?dia membencimu?oh itu sudah pasti,ya kan?'Sakura berseru dengan kencang membuat seisi sekolah menjadi berhenti melakukan aktivitasnya, menatap Sakura Aneh.

"ssst.. aja ,dia tidak membenciku"ujar Naruto.

"Menyayangimu?"

"Bukan"

"Mengasihimu?"

"Tidak"

"menghinamu?"

"Aduh,Salah."

"Lalu apa?"

"lebih dari menyayangi."

Deg!

Entah kenapa dada Sakura terasa Sesak.

"Me-mencintai?"Tanya Sakura berusaha agar suaranya tidak bergetar.

Naruto mengangguk.

"Menurutmu aku perlu menerima nya sebagai kekasih?Atau bagaimana?"Tanya Naruto.

_**I Want To Dream With You Forever Chapter 2**_

Sakura duduk Termenung di bangku kelasnya,ia menyesal telah menjadi Sahabat Naruto.

Tunggu!seharusnya ia senang karna Naruto akan berhenti mengganggu hari harinya dan ia bisa mendapatkan hati Pemuda Uchiha itu tanpa ada kerusuhan yang dibuat oleh Naruto.

Tapi...entah kenapa ada sedikit sesak di Hatinya.

Sakura mengelap Air Matanya karna Siswa Siswi mulai memasuki kelas XII-A.

Terlihat Hinata berwajah berseri seri.

"Saku-Chan!"Sapa Hinata.

Sakura menengadahkan pandangannya ke arah Hinata yang menghampirinya.

"Tebak"Ucap Hinata riang.

"Apa?"tanya Sakura lesu.

_**Disclaimer:Kishimoto Masashi**_

_**Rated:T**_

_**Genre:Romance/Friendship**_

_**Title:**__**I Want To Dream With You Forever:Kencan?**_

_**Pair:**__**Sakura H.& Naruto U.**_

_**Sedikit mirip dengan Novel Winna Efendi-Refrain**_

_**Warning:OOC,OC,abal,jelek,dan warning lainnya**_

_**Maaf baru mempublish Chapter 2 sekarang,soalnya Modemnya kemarin Habis,jadi harus diisi dulu,Sekali lagi Maaf ya?**_

_**Don't Like?Don't Read!**_

_**Simple And Practical!**_

_**Enjoy It!**_

"Baiklah,Kalau Sakura-Chan tidak bisa akan memberitahunya -Kun tidak menerimaku,jadi aku malah di tembak oleh Sasuke"ucap Hinata panjang lebar.

"Iya sejak kapan kau menjadi Tukang Pamer?"ucap Sakura sedikit kesal.

"Kok kamu kayaknya nggak suka banget lihat temannya bahagia?kamu iri ya?"ujar Hinata kesal.

Sakura terdiam.

"Enggak,aku Cuma lagi nggak enak badan,jadinya sedikit berkata pedas padamu,maaf ya?"Sakura tersenyum palsu.

"Selamat Pagi"sapa Hatake Kakashi.

Hinata buru buru duduk di tempat duduknya.

"selamat Pagi,Sensei"sapa Siswa/i

"Kumpulkan Buku Kumpulan Sejarah tentang Nippon(Jepang) yang Sensei pinjamkan"ucap Kakashi.

Sakura mengambil Buku Sejarah Nippon di tasnya dan berjalan menuju Meja Guru.

"Arigato,Kakashi-Sensei"ucap Sakura.

Kakashi mengangguk.

Sakura kembali duduk di bangkunya.

"Semuanya sudah terkumpul,sekarang buka Buku Fisika kalian Halaman 80 dan langsung menengerjakan Soal"ujar Kakashi datar.

Naruto memandang Sakura sejenak.

'_Aku merasa bersalah pada Sakura-Chan_'Pikir Naruto.

Naruto berdiri dan menghampiri Sakura,"Sakura,sepulang sekolah nanti bisa temui aku di Taman belakang Sekolah?"tanya Naruto sambil Tersenyum.

Sakura menatap Naruto,kening nya berkerut,ia menghela Napas"Baiklah".

"Arigatou"Naruto tersenym dan kembali duduk di bangkunya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kemana Sakura ya?"Naruto bergumam.

Ia langsung tersenyum begitu melihat Gadis mengenakan Seifuku Kotak kotak menghampirinya.

"Hai,"Sakura tersenyum"Ada apa sampai kau menyuruhku ketaman belakang Sekolah?"tanya Sakura.

"Kau sudah mendengar soal Malam Perpisahan Sekolah tangga 1 Januari XXXX?"Sakura mengangguk.

'_Sebenarnya Aku ...ah yasudahlah nanti saja_'Pikir Naruto.

"Bunda mengundang kamu makan Malam bersama di Rumahku,kamu mau kan,Saku?"tanya Naruto.

"Kapan?"Tanya Sakura balik.

"Jam 7,malam ini"jawab Naruto.

"Okay,aku terima ,ayo pulang,kau tidak ingin dihukum Kakashi-Sensei karna tidak mengerjakan Pr kan?"ujar Sakura.

"Iya iya aku tahu."Kata naruto,Sakura tertawa seraya melangkah meninggalkan Naruto yang mematung.

"Hoi!"Seru Kiba pada Naruto,Naruto menoleh.

"Ada apa?"tanya Naruto heran,  
"Aku mau mentraktir mu makan Ramen di Ichiraku nanti malam,kau mau kan?"ucap Kiba berteriak dari atas atap.

'Aduh,padahal aku ada janji dengan Sakura-chan soal makan malam bersama,disisi lain Kiba mengajakku makan Ramen,Aku harus memilih yang mana?'Pikir Naruto gusar.

"Maaf,Kiba!Aku tidak bisa,malam ini Bunda dan Ayahku mengajakku makan malam di luar"seru Naruto.

"Oh,yasudah,tidak apa apa"Seru Kiba.

"Aku duluan ya"Seru naruto kencang.

"YA!"

Naruto berlari menengejar Sakura,"Mana Sakura-chan?Cepat sekali menghilangnya"Gumam Naruto sambil celingak celinguk.

"Aha!itu dia"seru Naruto.

"Sakura!"panggil Naruto.

Sakura yang tengah mengobrol dengan Ino,Temari,Tenten,dan Hinata menoleh.

"Ah,aku duluan ya?"ucap Sakura pada Teman temannya.

"Okay!Hati hati"jawab Temari.

"Ayo pulang"ajak Naruto pada Sakura.

"Iya Iya"Sakura tersenyum bersahabat.

"Kau mau mengantarku ke Butik ibuku dulu kan?"Kata Sakura,"Untuk Apa?"

"Aku mau mengambil Baju yang diberikan Bibiku,"jawab Sakura.

"Iya"Naruto menaiki Sepedanya.

"Ayo!"Naruto tersenyum Licik dan menggoesnya dengan kecepatan penuh.

"jangan kencang kencang!"Sakura berseru jengkel.

"Santai saja,Sakura!begini gini aku sudah handal lho!"ucap Naruto.

Krieeeet!

"Sampai!"

Sakura masih mematung.

"Sakura-chan,kita sudah sampai"ucap Naruto.

Jduakh!

"Ittai...-,"Naruto meringis begitu merasakan benjol di kepalanya.

"Aku Sampai Mau Jantungan Tahu!"Sakura berseru Jengkel.

"ehehe,Maaf deh."Naruto meminta Maaf.

Sakura langsung turun dari Boncengan dan memasuki Butik.

Klining!  
"Sore,bu!"Sapa Sakura pada Ibunya,Mebuki Haruno.

"Sore juga,kau mau mengambil Baju yang diberikan Bibimu itu kan?"Sapa Mebuki.

"Iya."

Mebuki meraih Sebuah Kotak berkertas kado Batik.

"Isinya bagus lho,kalau kamu pakai pada saat Malam Perpisahan pasti teman temanmu banyak yang kepingin"Mebuki berujar hangat.

"O ya?Aku tidak sabar untuk memakainya"Ucap Sakura senang.

Sakura langsung berjalan keruang ganti,5 menit berlalu Sakura keluar dari Ruang ganti dengan mengenakan Dress selutut berwarna Putih bercorak batik,dibagian pinggangnya ada Pita,dan lengannya berenda.

"ini Indah Sekaliiiii!"Sakura memutar tubuhnya senang.

"Iya,itu sangat bagus sekali,Sakura-chan!kau pantas memakainya"Puji Naruto.

"Putriku sangat Cocok memakainya"Puji Mebuki.

Sakura tersenyum.

"Terima Kasih"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Terima Kasih,karna mau mengantarku kebutik Ibuku,Naruto"Ucap Sakura.

"Sama Sama"Naruto tersenyum lembut.

"Aku duluan ya?"Sakura merona pipinya begitu melihat senyuman lembut Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk.

Sakura melangkah memasuki rumahnya.

Grep!

Cup!

Naruto tersenyum senang,sedangkan Sakura wajahnya memerah,bagaimana bisa Naruto Namikaze mencium Pipinya?Apa Arti dari semuanya?

"Selamat Sore"Naruto langsung melesat memasuki Rumahnya.

"**NAMIKAZE NARUTO**!"Sakura Berteriak Kencang.

Sedangkan Naruto di dalam Rumah tertawa terbahak bahak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura-chan,Naru?"tanya Bunda Naruto,Uzumaki Kushina.

"Ahahaha,tidak hanya menciumnya"Naruto mengelap Air matanya yang sempat keluar karna banyak tertawa.

"KAU!Menciumnya dibibir?"Kushina berseru frustasi.

"Tidak,aku hanya mencium pipinya saja,kok"Ucap Naruto santai.

Kushina menghela napas lega.

"Ayah,dimana?"tanya Naruto kemudian.

"Masih di Kantor,entah pulangnya jam berapa"jawab Kushina.

"tapi benar kau tidak menciumnya kan?"

"Hanya di pipi,bunda!"seru Naruto jengkel.

"Syukurlah"

Kediaman Haruno~~

"Naruto-Baka itu mencium pipimu,Saku?"tanya Ino dari sebrang sambungan.

"Iya,tandanya apa ya?"tanya Sakura.

"Sepertinya dia menyukaimu"ucap Ino.

"Hush,mana mungkin!?"

"Siapa tahu,kan?"

Sakura terdiam.

"Halo?"

Masih terdiam.

"Saku?"

Tetap terdiam.

"HALO!"Seru Ino membuat Sakura melompat kaget.

"Eeh?iya"jawab Sakura.

"Kau melamun ya?"tebak Ino.

"Sepertinya,"terdengar helaan Napas dari Gadis bermarga Yamanaka tersebut.

"Sakura,Kalau kamu Suka katakan saja,jangan dipendam,entah hasilnya ditolak atau diterima,kamu harus bisa tersenyum dan bahagia"ucap Ino.

Sakura terdiam untuk kesekian kalinya,Perkataan Ino ada benarnya juga.

"akan aku usahakan."

" mulai memanggilku untuk menjaga Toko bunga,Sampai Jumpa"

Tuuut!

Pip!

Sakura melempar Ponselnya ketempat tidur.

Perkataan Ino masih terngiang di kepalanya.

Sakura berjalan ke arah Lemarinya dan memilah baju yang dikiranya cocok untuknya.

"Acaranya kan nggak formal ini,aku pakai baju ini saja lah"gumam Sakura seraya mengambil Kaos lengan pendek dengan Corak bunga Sakura dan Jeans selutut berwarna Hitam dan Jaket berwarna Putih Salju juga Sepatu Kets yang berhak berwarna Hitam Cokelat Putih.

Pukul 19.00/07.00Pm

Tok!Tok!

Sakura mengetuk pintu rumah kediaman Namikaze tersebut.

klek!

Keluarlah pemilik dari Rumah Namikaze tersebut.

"Ah,Sakura!ayo silahkan masuk"sambut Kepala Keluarga Namikaze,Namikaze Minato.

Sakura mengangguk dan berjalan memasuki Mansion tersebut.

"Naruto ingin mengajakmu kemana,Saku?"tanya Minato.

Kali ini Sakura bingung bagaimana menjawabnya.

'_Aduh,aku jawab mau kemana ya?_'pikir Sakura

"katanya sih mau mengajak ke Konoha Park,"jawab Sakura akhirnya.

Minato mengangguk.

"Sebentar ya?"ucap Minato seraya tersenyum dan berjalan meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di Ruang Tamu.

"Sakura-chan!"Sapa Kushina.

"Malam,Bibi"sapa Sakura sambil membungkuk.

"Apa kabar?"tanya Kushina seraya tersenyum.

"Syukurlah,aku baik baik saja,Bi"jawab Sakura.

"Katanya Naruto mau mengajakmu ke Konoha Park,ya?bisa disebut ini Kencan,iya'Kan?"goda Kushina.

Wajah Sakura memerah.

"M-mungkin"

Kushina menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Saku-chan,Rasa Suka dan Sayang,itu muncul nggak diduga,dan nggak tahu kapan itu muncul,tau tau kita merasa dialah orang yang special di hati kita,dan kita ingin diri kita sendiri special di hatinya,Jadi kalau kamu merasakan hal ganjil atau mulai menyukai seseorang jangan dipendam katakan yang sebenarnya walaupun itu menyakitkan"pesan Kushina.

"Maksud,Bibi?"tanya Sakura heran.

"Maksud bibi,kamu pasti lagi suka sama seseorang,katakan yang sebenarnya kamu rasaiin walaupun mungkin itu menyakitkan"jawab Kushina seraya tersenyum.

'_Kok,kayaknya Bibi Kushina kesannya tahu kalau aku suka sama Naruto'_Pikir Sakura

"Sekarang kamu pikirin baik baik tentang perasaan kamu sama orang itu"kata Kushina.

Sakura mengangguk.

"tuh,Narutonya udah siap"ujar Kushina,Sakura menoleh ke arah bibir tangga.

Naruto mengenakan Kaos lengan pendek berwarna Putih di padukan dengan Jaket Hitam Oranye dan celana Jeans berwarna Hitam,juga sepatu Kets berwarna Putih.

"Maaf menunggu lama,Saku"ucap Naruto.

"Ti-Tidak Ma-Masalah"Kata Sakura sedikit gugup.

Naruto menghampiri Sakura yang tengah mematung.

"Bunda,aku berangkat dulu ya?"ucap Naruto pada Kushina.

"Ya,Hati hati"jawab Kushina.

Naruto menarik lengan Sakura dan berjalan keluar dari Mansion.

"Naruto,katanya mau makan malam bersama di Rumahmu"ujar Sakura.

"Sebaiknya kita berjalan jalan ke Konoha Park saja,Kan sebentar lagi kamu mau pergi ke Paris untuk Kuliah di sana kan?"Kata Naruto sambil menaiki Motor Sportnya.

Sakura berencana melanjutkan Sekolahnya di Paris,karna menurutnya Kuliah di Luar Negri pasti Ilmu nya lebih bagus.

Sakura mengangguk.

"Ayo naik,nih pakai Helm dulu"Naruto memberikan Helm nya kepada Sakura.

"Siap yah?"tanya Naruto.

Sakura menganggukk sambil berpegangan erat pada Naruto.

Bruuum!

Sakura hanya diam di sepanjang jalan,Kata Kata Temari bulan lalu kembali terlintas di Memorinya.

"Mimpi itu bukan Deadline, seseuatu yang nggak bisa Sesuatu yang datang dan pergi begitu saja"ucap Temari pada Saat Ujian Musik bulan lalu,Ketika ia menceritakan Mimpinya.

FlashBack~~~~~

"_Temari!"Sapa Sakura._

_Temari menoleh._

"_Ada apa Sakura?"tanya Temari._

"_Aku ingin bercerita tentang Mimpiku"jawab Sakura._

"_Mimpi apa kali ini?"Temari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada._

"_Aku bermimpi Naruto menciumku Saat di Konoha Park,"Sakura mulai bercerita._

_Temari menghela Napas._

"_Kau selalu saja bercerita tentang Cowok,kenapa tidak bercerita soal Keluargamu atau Impianmu?"balas Temari._

"_Ih,kau selalu saja berkata seperti itu"ujar Sakura kesal._

'_Sepertinya aku harus mengatakan itu'Pikir Temari._

"_Mimpi itu bukan DeadLine, sesuatu yang nggak bisa sesuatu yang datang dan pergi begitu saja"pesan Temari._

_Sakura menatap Temari bingung._

"_Maksud,Tema?"tanya Sakura._

"_Kamu akan mengerti Maksud aku ketika kamu mulai merasakannya"Jawab Temari tersenyum._

_Sakura terdiam,apa maksud Temari?_

FlashBack End!`````

"Sakura"Panggil Naruto.

Sakura tersentak.

"Iya?"

"mikirin apa sih?"

"Enggak ada,kamu Fokus aja sama jalanan,aku nggak mau mati muda tau"jawab Skaura setengah bercanda.

Naruto tertawa.

"Okay"

20 menit berlalu,Sakura dan Naruto akhirnya sampai di Konoha Park,malam ini sungguh Ramai.

"Kita duduk di Bangku itu saja"tunjuk Sakura.

Naruto menoleh ke arah bangku yang di tunjuk.

"Jangan!aku punya tempat yang bagus untuk memandang langit berbintang malam ini"ucap Naruto seraya tersenyum Misterius,"tapi sebelum itu kita beli Makanan yang ada di Stand,"Naruto melanjutkan ucapannya.

** To Be Countiuned!**

Akhirnya selesai.

Berapa Word ya?

Segini Cukup nggak?

Aku soalnya orangnya agak sedikit gampang Bosenan.

Aehehe.

Terima Kasih untuk Kedelapan Reviewnya.

Give Me R

Give Me E

Give Me V

Give Me I

Give Me E

Give Me W

Give Me P

Give Me L

Give Me E

Give Me A

Give Me S

Give Me E

And

Give Me Five!

:D

Tertanda: Yuko Maeda


	3. Chapter 3

_I Want To Dream With You Forever Chapter 3_

"Terserah padamu saja,deh"

Sakura dan Naruto mengelilingi Konoha park guna melihat lihat Stand,"Naruto,aku mau beli Takoyaki saja"ucap Sakura begitu melihat Stand yang berdiri di depan mereka.

"Okay," Naruto berjalan ke arah Stand.

"Takoyakinya 2"ucap Naruto pada Waiters.

"Silahkan"ucap Waiters tersebut sambil memberikan 2 Takoyaki kepada Naruto.

Naruto memberikan 600 yen.

"Eh?Shion?"sapa Naruto pada Waiters yang tadi melayani nya.

"Naruto?sedang apa disini?"sapa Shion.

"Kau sendiri sedang apa?"bukannya menjawab Naruto malah balik bertanya,"Aku sedang membantu Adikku,kau sendiri sedang apa disini?"jawab Shion.

"Aku sedang jalan bersama dengan Sakura"jawab Naruto kemudian.

"Oh,bisa disebut itu kencan kan?"goda Shion,wajah Naruto memerah,Naruto mengedikan bahunya."E...Entahlah"

"Naruto!"panggil Sakura.

"Eh,Sakura sudah memanggilku,aku pergi dulu ya?"pamit Naruto.

"Iya,semoga Kencan kalian berjalan dengan lancar"ucap Shion.

Naruto segera berjalan ke arah Sakura,"Lama sekali,sedang apa kau dengan Waiters Stand Takoyaki itu?"ucap Sakura.

"Dia Shion,teman hanya mengobrol ringan dengannya,kau Cemburu ya?"jawab/Goda Naruto.

"T...Tidak,Si-siapa la-lagi yang C...Cemburu"elak Sakura.

"Sudhlah,aku hanya ,Takoyakimu nanti keburu sambil jalan ya?"ujar Naruto sambil memberikan sebungkus Takoyaki.

Sakura mengambil Takoyaki itu,mereka berjalan ke arah Taman Sakura,"Lebih indah memandangi Bintang di Taman Sakura ini"ucap Naruto begitu sampai di Taman Sakura.

"Tempat ini...sepertinya jauh dari Keramaian"gumam Sakura.

"hanya aku yang tahu tempat seperti ini di Konoha"ujar Naruto dengan bangga.

Sakura duduk di bawah pohon Sakura,Naruto melakukan hal yang sama,mereka memakan Takoyaki dengan lahap"Kenyang juga yah?"ucap Naruto.

Sakura mengangguk"Hm"

_**Disclaimer:Kishimoto Masashi**_

_**Title:I Want To Dream With You Forever:**_ _**Jealous**__**and**__**Hurt**_

_**Pair:Naruto U. & Sakura H.**_

_**Rated:Teen**_

_**Genre:Romance,Friendship**_

_**Warning:OOC,OC,Typo,Gaje,Abal,Jelek,judul **_

_**Don't Like?Don't Read!**_

_**Simple And Practical!**_

_**Enjoy It!**_

"**1 2 3 4!****"**terdengar orang berteriak dengan alunan Musik.

Naruto segera menjauhkan wajahnya karna kaget.

Wajahnya dan Sakura merah padam.

"_**I Want You!**_

_**I Need You!**_

_**I Love You!**_

_**Atama no naka,gangan natteru Music**_

_**Heavy Rotation!**_"

Sakura tertawa terbahak bahak.

"ke-Kenapa kau tertawa Sakura?"tanya Naruto heran.

"Kau tahu?aku sering tertawa jika mendengar lagu ini"jawab Sakura.

Sakura berdiri dan menarik lengan Naruto kembali ke Jantung Konoha Park.

"lihat!Pasti ada Idol Group disini"ujar Sakura begitu melihat Idol Group jepang menyanyi di Konoha Park.

"Naruto dengarkan music nya dulu,kau pasti suka"ucap Sakura pada Naruto.

"_**Popcorn ga Hajikeru yoo ni**_

'_**Suki'toyuu moji ga oduru**_

_**Kao ya koeo omou dake de**_

_**Ite mo tatte mo irarenai**_

_**Konna kimochi ni narerutte**_

_**Boku wa tsuite iru ne**_

_**I Want You!**_

_**I Need You!**_

_**I Love You!**_

_**Kimi ni ae ta**_

_**Dondon chikazuku sono kyori ni**_

_**Max High Tension**_

_**I Want You!**_

_**I Need You!**_

_**I Love You!**_

_**Heart no oku**_

_**Janjan afureru itoshi sa ga**_

_**Hebii Rooteeshon"**_

"Iya,bagus sekali"

"Translate nya bagus lho,kalo nggak salah di nyanyiin juga sama JKT48 dan SNH48"

"Oh ya?aku sudah tidak sabar untuk mendengarnya"sapa suara Gadis di belakang Naruto dan Sakura.

NaruSaku menoleh.

"Ino!Sedang apa kau disini?"tanya Sakura.

"Aku berkencan dengan Sai-Kun,kalian sedang apa?Berkencan juga?"jawab Ino.

Wajah sakura dan Naruto memerah.

"T...Tidak!kami...Kami...aha!Hanya menonton pertunjukan AKB48"jawab Sakura dan Naruto bersamaaan.

Ponsel Sakura berdering melantunkan lagu AKB48-Heavy Rotation

"_**1 2 3 4!**_

_**I Want You!**_

_**I Need You!**_

_**I Love You!**_

_**Di Dalam benakku**_

_**Keras berbunyi iramanya music**_

_**Heavy Rotation!"**_

Pip!

"Halo?"

"Sakura,ini Karin besok temui aku di Cosplay Cafe Majisuka Konoha Gakuen,ya?"ucap Karin dari seberang sambungan.

"Tapi-,"

"Tidak ada Tapi Tapian,Besok Harus datang,ajak Ino,Temari,Tenten,dan Hinata"sela Karin.

Tuuut!

Sakura menghela Napas.

"Siapa?"tanya Ino.

"Karin,besok kau dan teman teman di suruh ke Majisuka Konoha Gakuen."

Ino mulai bercucuran keringat dingin.

"Tidak mau!"

"Enak saja,masa aku sendiri,tidak tidak!"

"Seram tahu,anak anaknya bandel"

"Kayak kau tidak pernah bandel saja"

"Tapi,mereka sudah Remaja semua,masak masih Bandel sih?!"

"Yah,terserah Mereka"

"Tidak Bisa"

"Harus datang"

"Tidak!"

"Harus!"

"Ino,Aku mohon"

"Sudah sudah, makan dulu sana ada Mie Gpreng Special"sela Sai.

"Aku tidak melihat Mie Goreng Special di Manapun"

Sakura menepuk kening Sahabatnya, ringan.

"Tentu Saja, Pacarmu itu kan hanya bercanda"

"Yang adil kalian main Batu-Gunting-Kertas!"ucap Naruto.

Sakura dan Ino menatap Naruto jengkel.

"Kami sudah Remaja,malu main kayak begitu tau!"seru Ino dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Hei,Member AKB48 saja menggunakan Batu-Gunting-Kertas agar bisa terpilih untuk menyanyikan lagu baru mereka,tapi mereka tidak kalian sama mereka"ucap Naruto.

"Tahu darimana kau?"

"Baru saja aku lihat di Google"

Ino dan Sakura menghela napas.

"Baiklah!Batu Gunting Kertas!"

Set!

Sakura Gunting

Ino Kertas.

"Yipi!Aku menang,kau harus ikut besok!"ujar Sakura

Ino menghela napas.

"Okay Okay!"

Naruto terkikik.

Sai hanya memasang Wajah Innocent.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Karin!"panggil Ino.

Karin menoleh.

"Ah!kalian sudah datang"sambut Karin seraya Tersenyum.

Karin menarik lengan Sakura,"Tenten,Ino,Temari kalian ke Ruangan Cosplay Café bertemakan La Rataotoulli"seru Karin seraya berlari menarik lengan Sakura.

"Karin!aku mau di bawa kemana?"Tanya Sakura pada Karin.

"Ke Auditorium,kau akan menjadi Paduan Suara"jawab Karin.

Klek!

"Hai,Minna-San!"sapa Karin pada Murid Majisuka Konoha Gakuen.

"Hai Juga!"

"Paduan Suara nya sudah ada,kalian tinggal mendengarkan nyanyiannya"ucap Karin berteriak.

"Okay!"

Sakura jadi Salting.

Karin menarik Sakura ke tengah kerumunan.

"Aku tinggal dulu,ya?"bisik Karin.

"Ta-Tapi…"Set!

Karin langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang tercengan.

"Ha-hai!Namaku Haruno Sakura dari Konoha International High School,Yoroshiku!"sapa Sakura.

"Nyanyi nyanyi!"seru anak anak.

"Aduh"Sakura meringis.

Ia mulai bernyanyi.

"_**Tak Ku mengerti mengapa begini, Waktu dulu ku tak pernah merindu,tapi saat semuanya berubah, Kau jauh dariku pergi tinggalkanku**_"Sakura menjeda nyanyiannya,Naruto lewat Auditorium dan melihat Sakura bernyanyi dengan merdu.

"Shikamaru,kau duluan mau melihat sesuatu"ucap Naruto pada Shikamaru.

"Merepotkan,terserah kau saja"ucap Shikamaru.

Naruto tersenyum.

"**Mungkin memang ku cinta, Mungkin memang ku Sesali, pernah terhiraukan rasamu**** .****dulu…"** Sakura kembali menjeda nyanyiannya begitu melihat Naruto berdiri di antara Siswa Majisuka Konoha Gakuen,Tersenyum ke arahnya. Sakura balas tersenyum.

"_**Aku hanya Ingkari, Kata Hatiku Saja,tapi mengapa Cinta Datang Terlambat**_"Sakura mengakhiri nyanyiannya.

Semua Siswa bertepuk tangan.

"Yosh!Bagus sekali"Seru Naruto ikut bertepuk tangan.

Sakura berjalan kea rah Naruto.

"Arigatou!"Sakura memeluk Naruto.

Naruto yang dipeluk sedikit kaget,ia tersenyum dan balas memeluk.

"SAKURA!"

Ino dan Tenten muncul dengan Seragam Konoha High School.

Sakura melepas pelukannya.

"Kau dipanggil Temari-San."ucap Ino.

"Baiklah"Sakura segera melesat keluar bersama dengan Ino dan Tenten meninggalkan Naruto dengan Siswa Majisuka Konoha Gakuen.

Kiba dan Chouji lewat,"Hoi!"seru Kiba pada Naruto, Naruto menoleh.

"Ayo kembali ke sekolah"ujar Kiba.

Naruto berlari kecil menghampiri Kiba dan Chouji.

"Kau ini…suka sekali keluyuran saat Kelas kita menjadi Cosplay, ingat?"Kiba mulai menasihatinya.

Naruto hanya diam sambil terus berjalan.

"Harusnya kau itu membantu Shikamaru yang tengah membantu membereskan alat alat, jangan pernah keluyuran lagi,okay?"ucap Kiba.

Kiba menatap Naruto kesal.

"Kau mendengarkanku tidak sih?"seru Kiba,Naruto tersentak"Eh?memang kau berkata apa?"Tanya Naruto Polos.

Gubrak!

Kiba ingin sekali menampar Naruto yang memasang Wajah Polos yang berlebihan,tapi ia urungkan Niat nya itu.

"Lupakan"

Konoha High School

"Kau lupa?ternyata Kelas kita menjadi Cosplay Café."ucap Ino di perjalanan.

"Iya aku ingat, malahan kau yang lupa"ujar Sakura memasang wajah Datar.

"Lupa akan apa?"

"lupa akan ajakan kencan Sai nanti malam, ingat sekarang?"

Ino tergelak,Bagaimana Sakura bisa tahu tentang ajakan Kencan Sai?

Wajah Ino memerah, "Da-darimana kau tahu,Sakura?"

"Dasar pelupa, kau sendiri yang memberi tahunya"

Ino nyengir, Sakura terus berjalan menuju Kelasnya.

Klek!

"Oh,hai!Sakura,"Sapa Shiho.

Sakura tersenyum, "Juga,Shiho. Pakaian mu bagus"puji Sakura dan melengos ke Ruang ganti.

Wajah Shiho memerah, Sakura tampak tersenyum jahil.

"Sakura-Chan!"sapa Sasuke diambang Pintu.

"Sakura,sedang ganti baju, tahun depan saja kembali datang"ujar Tenten Sinis sambil merapikan Meja Pelanggan.

"Kau bisa saja bercanda"

"Aku tidak bercanda,"

"Aku minta Maaf soal itu."

"Setelah melukai hati Sakura, dengan gampang nya meminta maaf"

"Kan aku sudah minta Maaf"debat Sasuke.

"Kau piker hanya dengan maaf saja?"

"Kenapa sih kau?"

"Sudah sudah, apa apaan sih?Aku kan memang tulus memaafkan Sasuke"Sela Sakura.

"Tapi kan…"

"Sudahlah, dan Sasuke…ada apa kau kesini?"Sakura merapikan Baju Waitress nya.

"Kau dipanggil Naruto-Dobe"Sasuke segera berbalik dan melangkah begitu Selesai berbicara keperluan nya.

Sakura menghela napas dan beranjak Keluar dari Kelas XII-A yang sudah di Desain Cantik dengan Tema Itali.

Grep!

Klek!

"Huaaaaa!"

"Sssst!"

Sakura berhenti berteriak begitu mulutnya ditutup oleh tangan Kekar.

Naruto melepas tangannya.

"I Love You"Bisiknya.

Sakura mematung.

Siapa orang yang menutup mulutnya dan mengatakan 'I Love You'?

"April Moop!Hahaha"Naruto menyalakan Lampu dan tertawa membuat Sakura menjitaknya kencang.

"Duh,duh"

"Kau berani beraninya mengerjaiku, ya?"Sakura mengepalkan tangannya geram.

"Iya maaf deh, maaf."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sakura berjalan sendiriran di Taman Konoha yang Ramai dengan sekaleng Minuman Soda dan beberapa Kantung belanjaan di tangannya,ia baru saja selesai belanja beberapa Bahan untuk membuat Makanan untuk Pesta Tahunan minggu depan.

Ia duduk disalah satu bangku taman sambil menatap Kerlap Kerlip Bintang,ia tersenyum sendiri.

"Kupikir kau menyukaiku"ucap seseorang, Sakura menoleh, matanya membulat tak percaya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Naruto-Senpai"Ucap Gadis itu merengek.

"Maaf, , aku tidak menyukaimu"tolak Naruto halus.

Hotaru mencium paksa Naruto, Mata Sakura membelalak.

Hatinya Sakit sekali, pandangan nya mulai Buram karma Air mata yang menggenang dipelupuk matanya.

Ia segera berlari melewati Hotaru dan Naruto menuju Parkiran dan meletakkan belanjaan nya di Keranjang Sepedanya dan meninggalkan Taman dengan Air Mata mengalir di Wajah Cantiknya.

Klek!

Sakura membuka pintu rumahnya dan segera meletakkan Belanjaannya di Dapur dan berlari kearah Taman Keluarga Haruno tanpa memperdulikan Tatapan Heran Ayahnya dan juga Ibunya.

Rin yang melihat Sakura berlari kearah Taman Belakang tampak Bingung dan menghampiri Kakaknya.

Sakura duduk sambil memandang Bintang tangannya terus saja berusaha menghapus Air matanya.

"Geudae jigeum naegaseum-e deuleowa sarangeul malhago issjyo  
Kkumi anigireul naneun gidohaebwayo  
Naemami jakku geudaeran saram nohji malrago haneyo  
yokshimeul naeramyeo babo gateun maleul haneyo"

Rin berhenti melangkah memasuki Pekarangan Taman begitu mendengar nyanyian Khas Sakura yang merdu, ia hanya duduk disisin Pintu geser menuju Taman.

"Uyeonhi dagaon geudae sarangi waenji nachseolji anhassjyo  
Hajiman yaksokdoen inyeoigie sarani doel jul molrassjyo  
jogeum humyeon geudae bonaeya haltende geureol jashini eobsjyo"

Sakura merasa melihat banyangan nya dengan Naruto tengah melompat lompat di Trampolin di Tamannnya.

"Na holro issdeon geujarireul chaja ije dolagal ppuninde  
Dangyeonhan ilinde wae mami apeujyo  
geudae wonhadeon sarangeul chaja ije dolagal ppuninde  
haengbokhan geudaereul useumyeo bonaeya haltende"

Rin menatap Kakaknya prihatin'_Pasti ini ada Sangkut pautnya dengan Naruto-Nii'_Pikir Rin.

"nae nuneul bomyeo sarangeul malhajyo seuchyeogan sarangijiman  
i sungan naneun neomu haengbokhaeyo machi kkumeul kun geos cheoreom  
ijeya alasseoyo cheoeumbuteo urin saranghaesseossdaneun geol"

Ada perasaan Sesak saat ia melihat Naruto dicium paksa oleh Adik kelasnya tersebut.

"na holro issdeon geujarireul chaja ije dolagal ppuninde  
dangyeonhan ilinde wae mami apeujyo  
geudae wonhadeon sarangeul chaja ije dolagal ppuninde  
haengbokhan geudaereul useumyeo bonaeya haltende"

Rin berdiri dan berjalan keluar Rumah mendatangi Naruto dirumahnya.

Sakura masih menatap Sendu kearah Trampolin di Pekarangan Tamannya tersebut.

"naege sarangeul jumyeon andoenayo geudae jeongmal andoenayo  
ijeneun geudaereul itorok saranghaneunde"

Sakura merogoh Saku Celana nya dan mengambil SmartPhonenya dan mengangkat Telepon dari Ino.

"Halo?"dengan suara bergetar Sakura menyapa Teman Karibnya itu.

"Ada apa denganmu, Sakura?kau habis menangis?"Tanya Sahabatnya itu dengan Khawatir.

" hanya latihan untuk Syuuting"

"Syuuting dari Hongkong?Aku tahu kau menangis, Forehead"

Sakura tertawa Hambar "Ternyata aku tetap tidak bisa membohongi Sahabatku ini, ya?"terdengar helaan Napas Panjang dari Ino.

"Sakura, Apa Naruto Baka itu melakukan sesuatu yang menyakitimu?"

Sakura terdiam untuk beberapa menit.

Air matanya kembali meluncur di pipi mulusnya begitu mengingat adegan itu.

" tidak melakukan apa apa yang membuatku Sakit hati, kok"

"Jangan berbohong"

Sakura menghela Napas.

"Aku tidak bohong"

"Aku tahu dari Cara bicara mu"

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi sok tahu seperti ini?"

"Sakura!"

"Sakura, Ceritalah"bujuk Ino.

"Aku mengangantuk, aku mau tidur saja"Sakura memutuskan Sambungannya sebelum Ino menyahut.

Sakura berjalan memasuki Rumahnya.

"Sakura, ayo makan malam dulu"sapa Mebuki.

Sakura duduk di Kursi samping Rin.

"Bagaimana Harimu, Sakura?"Tanya Kizashi.

"Tidak bagus"sahut Sakura sambil memasukan Sushi kemulutnya.

"Sakura-Onee ada masalah dengan Naruto-Onii"Ujar Rin Santai sambil mengaduk Ramennya.

Sakura melotot kea rah Rin.

"Apa itu benar, Sakura?"Tanya Mebuki.

Sakura terdiam, "Aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakannnya."

継続する

Keizoku suru

Haha,Selesai juga Chapter ini.

Lagu yang dinyanyikan Sakura Soundtrack Full House


End file.
